1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to a dumbbell system to work out.
2. Discussion of the Background
Currently elastic bands provide a negative phase that no other equipment had been capable to achieve. Therefore is a need to provide a system for providing a negative weight without the use of elastic bands.